


Can we Keep Him?

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Greg, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mycroft, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg brings Mycroft a stray kitten, he reluctantly agrees to keep him, but punishes Greg for it in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we Keep Him?

Greg let himself into Mycroft’s place, closing the door against the rain. Mycroft came out of the study in his housecoat. "I was concerned you wouldn't make it with the weather."

"Of course I did." He leaned in to kiss him and his coat mewed.

Mycroft leaned back and cocked an eyebrow. "Gregory."

"It was hiding under your rosebush." He pulled a black kitten from under his coat. It turned big green eyes on Mycroft.

"Take him to your flat then." Mycroft crossed his arms.

"No pets allowed." Greg put the kitten on his arm. It climbed to his shoulder and gave another mew.

Mycroft retrieved the small animal and turned it over. "Boy kitten." He attacked his fingers.

"How about Oscar?" Greg smiled as he watched the two.

Mycroft sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting it on the floor. It immediately pounced on his slippers. "I suppose he would be good for mice."

"I'm sure." Greg watched as Mycroft got a saucer of milk and pulled out his phone to no doubt ask Athena to bring supplies. When he finished, Mycroft turned back to him.

"You're dripping on my floor."

Greg peeled off his coat and stepped into the hall to hang it up. Mycroft silently moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm going to pay for bringing you a kitten, aren't I?"

Mycroft retrieved the cuffs from Greg's coat. "I want you in my bed, naked in five minutes. Go."

Greg watched him head into the kitchen again. Mycroft didn't usually top, but when he did... Well there was a reason Greg was naked and in bed in less then three.

Exactly five minutes later Mycroft walked in to find Greg laying in his bed idly stroking himself. "I did not give you permission to touch yourself."

Greg took his hands off and licked his lips as Mycroft shut the door and removed his housecoat. "Hands to the headboard."

Obeying, Greg watched as he finished undressing and moved to the bed. He wrapped some cloth around the cuffs to cushion them and then locked them around the headboard and Greg's wrists.

"This is punishment. You will watch." Mycroft retrieved the lube and straddled Greg's chest, cock bobbing as he started fingering himself open.

Greg licked his lips, wanting to lap away the precum beading at the tip. Mycroft kept himself just out of reach, watching. His breath grew short, panting as he stretched himself wider. Greg’s hips shifted, but there was nothing to rub against. “Behave, Gregory.”

“You don’t make it easy,” Greg gave a heated smile, biting his lip.

Mycroft shifted forward, grabbing the headboard and guiding his cock into Greg’s mouth. He sucked eagerly as Mycroft moved torturously slow before starting to fuck his mouth.

After a few minutes he pulled out and got up, leaving Greg blinking on the bed. He watched as Mycroft retrieved their box of toys. First he took out a plug and bent over to insert it, leaving Greg whimpering with want as he watched. Then he took out a couple more things and returned to the large bed.

Greg’s breath caught as Mycroft carefully stretched the cock ring and slid it on him. He was helpless and vulnerable and it sent shivers down his spine as Mycroft leaned down to plant a kiss on the head of his cock.

Silently, Mycroft spread Greg’s legs. He tucked a pillow under Greg’s his arse and opened the lube, openly admiring the sight before him as he coated his fingers again.

The elegant fingers traced down his cock and balls, ghosting his perineum before stroking his entrance. Greg’s eyes fell shut and he moaned, opening himself wider to the touch. A long minute of teasing left him nearly begging before a finger finally pressed past the tight ring of muscle.

With agonizing patience, Mycroft stretched with one finger, adding a second after a few minutes before twisting them just so. Greg cried out as he struck his prostate, pre-cum leaking from his cock.

Mycroft kept stimulating him with his fingers. Greg thrashed against his bonds, breathing heavily. Chuckling darkly, Mycroft slowly withdrew his fingers, tapping Greg’s hip to let him know to open his eyes.

Greg’s eyes were nearly black. Mycroft raised the vibrator so it was in his line of sight before slicking it and pressing it against him, not quite inserting it. Groaning, Greg tried to push himself onto it.

Leaning down again, Mycroft nipped his thigh. Greg whimpered as Mycroft teased him a moment longer. He started sliding it inside of his lover. He could feel it stretching him wider until it was just brushing his prostate. Mycroft met his eyes and turned it on.

Greg shouted and cursed, jerking away, but the cuffs and Mycroft’s other hand kept him place. “Such language, Gregory.” Mycroft spoke as casually as if it was the weather.

Scowling, Greg started to say a few choice things, but then Mycroft started fucking him with the toy and all he could do was moan, head dropping back, eyes screwing tightly shut, cock straining against the ring. Sweat stood out on his brow as his spine bowed, arse coming off the bed.

“Relax,” Mycroft lowered the speed and stroked down his stomach.

Slowly, Greg surrendered. His eyes opened and he and took a deep breath. Mycroft kissed him tenderly, carefully withdrawing the toy. Greg whimpered softly at the loss of sensation.

Mycroft moved up and slid inside. Greg tugged off on the cuffs, clearly wanting to reach for him. “You are so ready and willing for me. I am going to fill you and then maybe, just perhaps, I will allow you to come.”

Greg could only take it as Mycroft used his body, chasing his orgasm. It was perfect and beautiful, and despite the ache in his cock he wanted to give his lover everything. “So good for me, Gregory. Even when bringing in strays.”

Smiling at him, Greg felt Mycroft let go, filling him. Mycroft moaned and rested his head against his shoulder as he gathered himself again. Greg waited patiently, moving his head to kiss his hair.

Pushing himself up, Mycroft carefully removed the ring from Gregory, making him hiss. Mycroft removed the plug from his own arse and straddled his hips, guiding Greg inside until he was fully seated. Reaching for the headboard, Mycroft unlocked the cuffs. Greg wrapped his arms around his waist and rolled them over, pounding into him.

After so long, on the edge, it was only moments before Greg filled him. He kissed Mycroft passionately, holding him tightly until Mycroft moaned underneath him. Greg smirked. “Let’s take a shower before we sleep.”

**

The next morning Greg woke, a bit sore. He opened his eyes and smiled broadly. The kitten was curled up, almost perfectly in the center of Mycroft’s chest, purring softly. “Good boy, Oscar,” he whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's now some nice [NSFW art](http://secretjohnlockblog.tumblr.com/post/81884522197/porncollective-drawn-for-merindabs-fic-can-we) to go with this too, by stunnerstorm
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
